Chimecho
Chimecho, labeled, The Loud Mouth started out as a Chingling and eventually evolved to Chimeco. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock and Team Milotic. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was a Co-host of the Aftermath Show with his girlfriend Blissey. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Mawile. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Live, but was on Nidoqueen and Scizor Show. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Wind Chime Pokemon *Type: Psychic *Height: 2'00" *Weight: 2.2 lbs *Ability: Levitate *Nature: Sassy *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation(Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Heal Pulse **Extrasensory **Charge Beam **Dazzling Gleam Biography Chingling was always a very loud and excitable Pokemon. He always dreamed to be an amazing singer like his Great Uncle Chimecho, sadly his voice was never as beautiful or melodic. The young Pokemon was always doing Karaoke and singing at family get togethers. Desperate his mother tried everything to distract him from singing, but nothing seemed to work. Finally she spotted the flyer for Total Pokemon Island and thought she could finally get his mind off of singing. Little did she know a little stone holding Pokemon would change her son's life forever. Total Pokemon Island Chingling started out on Team Registeel with; Treecko, Skitty, Smoochum, Chinchou, Porygon-2, Hoppip, Combee, Happiny and Hippopotas. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Chingling joined the whole team in jumping the cliff. In The Scary Outdoors; Chingling, Happiny and Combee go off to find food and end up evolving to Chimecho, Chansey and Vespiquen respectively. In Are You Scared Now?; he faces his worst fear, being told he's a bad singer by strangers. In Breaking the Alliance; Chimecho is made a Stantler with; Delcatty, Porygon-2, Vespiquen and Chansey. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Chimecho receives a black ball and is put at the mercy of Houndoom along with Mantine and Drifblim. Chimecho is spared along with Mantine, while Drifblim is sent packing. In Time to Switch Teams; Chimecho is put on Team Milotic with; Mismagius, Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Staravia, Lanturn, Clefable, Skiploom, Chansey and Ninetales. He was originally suppossed to compete in the Water Skii challenge but chickened out and letting Skiploom do it instead. Later that night he finds himself on the chopping block beside Skiploom, but is spared. In Oooh Shiny; Chimecho is teamed up with Luxray and are sent to find the Shiny Honchkrow. In We're Human; Chimecho faces off against Cynthia and her Garchomp. In Stoned to Elimination; Chimecho witnesses Clefable almost drowning and gives her mouth to mouth. Purugly sees the scene and manipulates it into, Chimecho kissing Clefable. When they lose later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony, Lanturn convinces everyone to boot Chimecho and that's exactly what happens. After the mistake is revealed, it's too late. Lanturn and the others apoligize but it's too late. Blissey says a tearful goodbye to her boyfriend as he leaves. Chimecho becomes the 21st camper voted off and lands in 22nd place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live In, Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special, Chimecho along with Azumarill, Sceptile, Magmortar, Luxray, Spiritomb, Dodrio, Espeon, Umbreon, Exploud, Drifblim, Carnivine, Mesprit, Azelf, Ursaring, Girafarig, Unown, Castform, Honchkrow, Probopass, Lickilicky, Mamoswine, Persian, Hitmontop, Primeape, Illumise, Xatu, Seaking, and Rampardos were denied access into season four, and were instead on the aftermath. Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality *Both Chimecho and Blissey were eaten by zombies in the first Halloween Special, The Haunted Set. They were so annoying, the other survivors quickly fed them to the zombie mob Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia * Chimecho's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Mitchell Musso's "Welcome to Hollywood" Gallery Chimecho Pokedex 3D.png|Chimecho from Pokedex 3D Chimecho Kalos back.png|Chimecho's back sprite from Kalos Chimecho Kalos.png|Chimecho's front sprite from Kalos Chimecho New Party.png|Chimecho's party sprite for Kalos and beyond Chimecho Unova back.png|Chimecho's back sprite from Unova Chimecho Unova.png|Chimecho's front sprite from Unova Chimecho Shuffle.png|Chimecho in Pokemon Shuffle Chimecho Rumble.png|Chimecho in Pokemon Rumble Chimecho Conquest OW.png|Chimecho's Conquest Overworld sprite Chimecho Conquest.png|Chimecho in Pokemon Conquest Chimecho HGSS OW.png|Chimecho's Overworld sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Chimecho MD.png|Chimecho's Mystery Dungeon square Chimecho Sinnoh back.png|Chimecho's back sprite from Sinnoh Chimecho HGSS.png|Chimecho's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Chimecho DP.png|Chimecho's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Chimecho Trozei.png|Chimecho in Pokemon Trozei Chimecho Hoen back.png|Chimecho's back sprite in Hoen Chimecho Pinball RS.png|Chimecho in Ruby and Sapphire Pinball Chimecho RS.png|Chimecho's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Chimecho Crimson Invansion.png|Chimecho's card in the Crimson Invansion expansion Chimecho Emerald card.png|Chimecho's card in the Emerald expansion Chimecho Hidden Legends.png|Chimecho's card in the Hidden Legends expansion Chimecho Holon Phantoms.png|Chimecho's card in the Holon Phantoms expansion Chimecho Mysterious Treasures.png|Chimecho's card in the Mysterious Treasures expansion Chimecho Pop Series 4.png|Chimecho's card in the Pop Series expansion Chimecho Supreme Victors.png|Chimecho's card in the Supreme Victors expansion Chimecho OA.png|Chimecho's Original Artwork from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Chimecho Dream.png|Chimecho's Dream World Art Chimecho anime model.png|Chimecho's model for the Pokemon Anime chimecho unova back.gif|Chimecho's animated back sprite for the Fifth Generation chimecho unova front.gif|Chimecho's animated front sprite for the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Aftermath Hosts Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Skills Zygarde